


Choose Your Own Avenger: The Mission

by Sidney Sussex (SidneySussex)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneySussex/pseuds/Sidney%20Sussex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Your Own Adventure, <i>Avengers</i> edition.</p><p>When Agent Woo is taken captive by a Hydra offshoot, Director Fury sends the Avengers Initiative out to retrieve him. But the task is not as simple as it sounds. Can Hawkeye and the Avengers complete the mission successfully? What happens along the way? Only YOU can decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Avenger: The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> _I neither own nor profit from any of these characters; they are the property of Marvel Entertainment, LLC. Concept by Edward Packard._
> 
> _If you see something that you think ought to be changed or improved, please feel free to let me know, if you'd like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (And yeah, I totally mix and mash up the comics and the movie 'verse, and play around with timelines a little. Sorry.)_
> 
> _Thanks to[dizmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo) for amazing beta-testing, and thanks to the wonderful [regonym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym) for getting this project back online!_
> 
> __  
> **Cover art by Tigs ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/Tigs), [photobucket](http://s1048.photobucket.com/albums/s380/Tigslovesya/)).  
> **  
>  Click [here](http://i.imgur.com/qtbDi.jpg) to view the cover image at full size!  
> 

**WARNING: certain storylines lead to canon-typical violence or major character death. If this is a problem for you, feel free to ask about 'safe choices' or avoid this!**

Please be aware that the actual pages themselves are hosted on an external site.

  
[ ](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/jeyradan/000.html)

Click on the cover or [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/jeyradan/000.html) to enter!

Cover art by **Tigs** ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/Tigs), [photobucket](http://s1048.photobucket.com/albums/s380/Tigslovesya/)).  
Click [here](http://i.imgur.com/qtbDi.jpg) to view the cover image at full size!

**Author's Note:**

> For interest's sake:  
> \- 188 pages  
> \- 39 possible endings  
> \- 31 two-way choices  
> \- 6 three-way choices


End file.
